


Clair de lune

by thiccyahaba



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Puppy Love, bruh moment, im tired and its 3 am pls help me, kogagoshi, seemingly unrequited love but not actually unrequited love, short imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:47:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22224322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiccyahaba/pseuds/thiccyahaba
Summary: the story of two teens being brought together by the moon is beautiful-- almost flawless.
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Koganegawa Kanji
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	Clair de lune

**Author's Note:**

> im tired pls help me sksksksk

Bright and beautiful. Two simple words fit for Goshiki Tsutomu. 

If Koganegawa were to be frank, he would've blurted it out in front of the cute boy with a bowl cut so effortlessly, so confidently. But no, he was scared. Scared of the bubbling feeling in the pit of his stomach every time he thought about Goshiki.

Goshiki. Goshiki. Goshiki.

The name plagued Koganegawa's mind, and sent him into a frenzy of vivid dreams which awakened him at 1:46 a.m. Conflicted and confused, he furrowed his eyebrows. The cold breeze that fanned over his face seemed to have added to his dazed--sad mood, and the moonlight that casted upon his bedsheets and up to the exposed skin on his legs and on his arms, made him think about how sad yet beautiful the white moon looked tonight.

it was like them. they were sad yet beautiful.

Goshiki couldnt bring himself to fall back into his deep slumber. He checked the time, 1:32 a.m. It was late, but Goshiki couldnt bring himself to care, his eyes were fixated on the bright moon, arms rested on his windowsill, and breaths calm yet ragged. "Koganegawa" he whispered. His name felt good on his tongue, it was sweet, almost bitter. He only tasted the bitterness when he thought about how Koganegawa didnt think of him the same way that he did. 

The black haired boy sighed, glancing at the moon one last time before, sneaking his way through dark corridors of his house and on to his front porch. He needed to get somewhere, he needed to see the moon up close.

__________________

When Koganegawa arrived at the field where him and Goshiki first met, he was greeted by Goshiki sitting on the wet grass; face relaxed, features bathing in soft moonlight. Koganegawa's breath hitched. He was so fucking beautiful, and the blonde could've sworn he felt his heart beat faster when he heard the soft whisper of "Koganegawa" escape Goshiki's lips.

His gaze now wandered from Goshiki's lips, to his exposed shoulder blade, to his fingers and onto his legs. 'how could someone be so fucking perfect?' Koganegawa thought. Snapping out of his thought, Goshiki now faced him, mouth agape and eyebrows scrunched in confusion. "Kogane....gawa?" 

The said boy smiled nervously.

"Hey Goshiki" He whispers, walking up to the boy before taking a seat a few inches away from him. "Why are you up so late? Aren't you supposed to be sleeping by now?" Goshiki asks, facing the boy. Koganegawa was perplexed seeing Goshiki's worried expression. 'he looks like he cares for me'. Koganegawa wanted to laugh at the thought.

"Couldn't sleep" He replied simply. "How about you? Aren't YOU supposed to be sleeping?" Koganegawa made sure to emphasize you.

"I couldn't sleep either" Goshiki sighed, eyes focusing on the moon once again. "Plus, the moon is beautiful, I wanted to see it up close.". Goshiki's heart started beating faster, he wanted to desperately say 'the moon is so damn beautiful that it reminds me of you', but fear plagued his senses.

Koganegawa hummed in response before facing the boy, "So how are you lately?" he asked. Goshiki could only shrug "ive been okay, last time we saw each other was in the training camp". Goshiki took a deep breath. 'fuck it'. "I've been missing you ever since"

Koganegawa was shell shocked hearing those words. "You've......been missing me?" He asks, not fully comprehending the situation. Goshiki blushed, "Thats what i said!". Koganegawa grinned at this as he pulled Goshiki in for a tight hug. Goshiki inhaled his scent. He smelt of oranges, and sage, and in all honesty he wanted to bask in Koganegawa's scent forever.

"Ive been missing you too" Koganegawa mumbles against his skin. "Kanji..." Goshiki whispers, "I like you". The blonde smiles before pressing a light kiss against Goshiki's neck. "I like you too". 

His arms felt like home.

The rest of the night was filled with small chitchat and laughter. Goshiki constantly ranting about how he wouldve gotten an A+ on his math test if only shirabu's bangs didnt make him laugh every 2 seconds, and Koganegawa laughing at Goshiki's blabbering and storytimes.

The two eventually stopped, and instead basked in the comfortable silence. Their gaze was on the moon, Goshiki huddled into Koganegawa's arms. "The moon's beautiful" Goshiki whispered.

"Yeah, the moon looks beautiful tonight". That night Koganegawa's eyes were not fixated on the moon but instead on Goshiki's face.


End file.
